1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to a semiconductor package, and more particularly, to a semiconductor package capable of solving a warpage problem.
2. Related Art
As electronic products become smaller and more functional, there are needs to increase a capacity of a semiconductor chip as well as to include more chips in the smaller electronic products to satisfy the required function.
However, technologies of manufacturing the semiconductor chip with increased capacity or mounting more number of semiconductor chips show the limitation and as the result, recent trends are directed to embedding more number of semiconductor chips in a single package.
In addition, various technologies for reducing overall thickness of a semiconductor package are being developed.